On the Green
by Glass Dragon
Summary: Golf lessons! Kagome Higurashi has taken up golf. And who is there to make her lessons more miserable than Sesshomaru? A better version of Prologue and Ch.1 part1 up thanks to beta.
1. Prologue: toast

Stella: I do not own InuYasha.

(Stella calmly walks away as Inuyasha stares at her as if she had a fifth head.)

InuYasha: I can't believe it… that was so easy…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Don't make me say it again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Prologue**

Golf lessons

In the bright and warm kitchen Mrs. Higurashi sat down, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and the Saturday paper in another.

"Sota! Breakfast!" she yelled as Kagome came in. Her backpack and jacket slung over her shoulder, Kagome grabbed a toast from the plate, put it in her mouth, grabbed her lunchbox, and started to run………………"Wait, Kagome!"……………only to be called back by her mother.

"maeeshinmow?" Kagome chewed her toast as fast as she could, hopping from foot to foot in impatience.

Her mother smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"Bumaa!" Kagome protested, toast still in her mouth, "Scool!"

"Just sit down for a moment, honey. This is important." Kagome gave a frustrated sigh through her toast and sat, crossing both her arm and legs.

'This better be good' she thought as she chewed on her toast, thinking of all the things she had that day. 'Today is Monday, so I have… Lady Midoriko… She'll probably want to know how my piece is coming… I'll have to practice my scales… sometimes, I just hate piano.'

"… So I was thinking golf…" Kagome woke up from her reverie.

"GOLF? What are you talking about?" She screamed, not really realizing that she had finished her toast. Her mother just went on.

"We ARE living in Florida, and whenever I tell my friends that in Japan they ask me how the golf courses are here. Everybody in Japan is learning how to play golf, you know." Her mother finished, putting her cup down and smiling at her dumbfounded daughter.

"So, what do you think?"

"Uh..."

Kagome was about to say no when she remembered something. That one of her father's passions used to be golf. 'Is that what this is about?' she thought, taking her mother's cup and taking a sip of coffee. Over the rim she peeked over to her smiling mother. She saw it, in her eyes.

'Suspicion confirmed. Hello golf!' Kagome thought, putting the cup down. She sighed.

"Do Wednesdays work for you?" Her mother asked, walking over to the counter and putting more toast into the toaster.

"SOUTA! BREAKFAST!" She yelled again. She looked at her daughter.

"…starting on February?"

Kagome looked up from her reverie once more.

"But!... It's December already…"

Sighing, Kagome smiled, got up, and picked up a toast.

"Alright, mom." Stuffing the toast once again into her mouth she started running.

"Bay Ma!"

"Wait, Kagome!"

Kagome groaned through her toast.

"Wa eez eet naaw?" She dragged, reluctantly coming back to the kitchen. Her mother smiled.

"My dear daughter today is Saturday."

Souta woke up to the sound of his sister screaming through a toast.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To make things simple, they live in Florida, the golf state. They have moved from Japan. Period. (Smiles coldly at any who dare challenge her)

Thank you Steve, that golfing dude who taught me to chip and Mr. Frazer for the inspiration (though they might not know they caused it)


	2. Mr Sesshomaru Price and… can girl?

Stella: I do not own Sesshomaru.

(Stella starts running away as a clawed hand grabs her shirt collar)

Inu Yasha: Just because you like Sesshomaru…

(Pulls her back to where she was)

Doesn't give you the right to say that!

(Inuyasha takes a whiff of the air and jumps away as Sesshomaru's whip strikes where he's been.

Soon, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in a heated battle as Stella idly watches.)

Stella: …… : D huh?

---

_This chapter is dedicated to all those being forced to play golf… one way or the other._

---

**Ch. 1**: Mr. Sesshomaru Price and… can girl?

(February 2nd, Wednesday after school)

Walking calmly as she could towards the lively school parking lot, Kagome Higurashi tried to ignore a certain brown haired boy following and talking to her. She tried really hard to understand why the smartest and the "hottest" guy in her school had the densest senses ever. 'I guess things even out…'

"…at the golf course this Saturday…"

Upon those words, Kagome whipped around so fast that Hojo almost ran right into her.

"What was that again?"

"I asked if we could maybe play golf together this Saturday…" Hojo slowly answered, still shocked that he finally got Kagome's attention and that, of all things, _golf_ was what got her attention.

"You play golf?" Kagome pressed, knowing that she sounded like one of those people who questioned criminals. 'I can't help it'she justified to herself, 'heannoys me too much.'

"Um... yes..." Hojo heard his own sluggish voice and kicked himself. 'Why do I sound so stupid in front of Higurashi?'

"Because she's so beautiful and smart, I can't help but be awed…"

Hojo realized that he answered himself out loud and looked up from his shoes to a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

Hojo ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

---

'Strange guy,' Kagome commented to herself as she watched Hojo run away after saying something about being awed. 'Awed about what? Golf?' She snorted.

"I don't know about Hojo, but driving in golf carts and hitting balls with numbered sticks doesn't awe me one bit." She muttered angrily.

"Golf carts? Don't tell me you're taking up golf?" A playful voice inquired from behind her.

Kagome groaned, "Sango..."

"Seriously, Kagome, golfing plaid skirts are **not** for you." Sango laughed, putting an arm around her best friend and hugging her. "Definitely **not** for you."

"Sango, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't do anything about it!" Kagome explained for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Especially now that my first lesson is tomorrow…"

She trailed off, leaving her friend staring at her with a knowing smile on her lips. Kagome made a face. She just knew that look. Sango had to be up to something.

"What?"

"How about if your best friend tells you that she's taking golf now, too?"

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Kagome felt her jaw drop and knew it must be pretty close to touching the floor.

Sango let out a fit of laughter and suddenly stopped, frowning and scratching her head. "Though, my lesson's on the 2nd, which is weird 'cuz I thought I applied for the same lessons as you."

Kagome finally closed her mouth and shook her head. "No, you're right. Mine's on the 2nd, too." Sango stopped walking and turned to her, a thin eyebrow raised.

"But I thought you said your first lesson was tomorrow."

"It is." Kagome told her skeptical friend. Sango let out a sigh.

"But you just told me that your lesson was on the 2nd." Kagome frowned. 'No… Not again…'

"So?" Kagome asked testily, praying to avoid the inevitable. But before Sango could say anything, a loud honk almost blasted the two girls' eardrums out. They turned to see Mrs. Higurashi in a car waving at them heartily. Kagome's heart sank. 'I usually get a ride from Sango…'

"Today **is** the 2nd." Sango finally said with an apologetic smile on her lips. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ack… what am I gonna do?" Kagome was almost in tears as she dragged her feet towards her doom. "I'm too young for this… Golfing is strictly for old, retired people who are willing to hit balls around and actually keep scores…" Kagome jerked awake from her stupor as Sango laughed out so loud the other students walking to their cars distanced themselves from her.

"And you find this funny?" Kagome said with forced dryness; how was she supposed to know today was the 2nd! Kagome stopped and waited patiently as Sango fought to stop laughing. When she did, Sango was wiping away tears.

Kagome sighed again, 'If she does this to me, her best friend, I wonder what she does to her enemies?'The thought brought a smile to her own lips; Sango was a black belt in Tae Kwan Do, of nothing less then the 4th level, which was, to Kagome's understanding, a really, really advanced level of kicking butt for a senior in high school.

"That… thing you just… said…" A burst of giggles escaped her lips, and it took a moment for her to compose herself. "About the old retired people… that… was… what **I've** been telling you for past couple of months, and you just told it to yourself so seriously I… I…" This time, both girls burst into fits of laughter, until they got interrupted by a honk from right behind Kagome.

Before Kagome could do as much as to ask, Sango stole a glance at her watch and immediately said, "I've gotta go now, to get my golfing stuff from home." Sango made a face. "My dad got me a set of the most stupid golf clubs from e-bay, and then promised to buy me brand names if I proved that I can golf well. Bye!" Sango left, leaving Kagome to take (what seemed to her) the longest and the most agonizing ride ever… alone.

---

(At the parking lot of Shikon Jewel Golf Course right before lesson starts)

"Mom, when is the end of the lesson going to be?" Kagome asked, swinging her golf bag onto her shoulder and immediately regretting it as she felt herself fall backwards. Even before any of the two ladies could act, though, Kagome felt her bag run into someone and ultimately, save her from falling. Kagome saw her mother's face brighten as she asked the mystery savior.

"Wait, silver hair and golden eyes… you must be Daemon Price's son, am I right?"

Even as Kagome wondered about the person's odd features, (_gold_ and _silver_? All he needs now is a _bronze_ skin tone then, I guess…) she felt the person silently move from behind her, and before she realized what was happening, she was headed for the floor again; and this time, she hit the concrete.

Of course, it wasn't really **her** that hit the concrete; it was her bag. But, Kagome had to say that falling on her rock-hard golfing bag was just as bad.

"ugh…" Kagome managed to groan out feebly.

As Kagome opened her eyes, her vision came to focus and she stared into a pair of golden eyes. Kagome gasped, to the delight of her mother.

"Oh, Kagome! You're alive! Thank goodness you're safe!" Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands happily as the man with golden eyes and silver hair (but without bronze skin, Kagome noted) just stood there, watching her with uncaring eyes as Kagome managed to get up again by taking the accursed golf bag straps of death off her back.

When Kagome managed to tug her golf bag into an upright position and turn around to get a better look at the solid statue of a person that refused to help her, the first thought that flew through her mind was, 'Is that his natural hair color? And what's up with his 24kt golden eyes!'

With sparkling moonlight silver hair reaching his waist loosely gathered into a ponytail, Mr. Price looked every bit like a business man in his spotless white suit. Liquid black shoes and equally black shirt, his pale silver tie gleaming at the subtlest of movements. Kagome caught herself staring and looked away from the cold golden eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi, oblivious to the mutual air of distaste between her daughter and the golfing coach, chattered away about how she hadn't seen Daemon Price in a while and wondered how Julian was doing. To that the tall man simply informed her that his step mother was doing well as was his father. Mrs. Higurashi asked question after question until a very confused Kagome reminded her ecstatic mother that she was here for a golf lesson.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Well, Sesshomaru, I'm so glad that you'll be teaching my girl golf. When I first saw the e-mail I doubted myself because believe it or not Price is a pretty common name. Ooh, I'm going to have a word with Daemon when I get home! Hopefully I still have that business card he gave me at the reunion. I might be able to talk to Julian as well." Full of happy feelings at the thought of meeting her old friends again, Mrs. Higurashi waltzed into her car and drove away.

"Are you the can girl?" Mr. Price's icy smooth voice reached Kagome's ear as she was waving her mother good-bye. She turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Were you the one that threw a can at me?" Her coach asked her slowly, giving her a look that said, 'are you dumb?'

"Err... I don't tend to throw cans at strangers." Kagome replied, giving him a look that said, 'no are you?'

"Turn around." Mr. Price commanded placidly.

"What?"

"Turn around."

Kagome didn't like the commanding tone of his voice, but turned around anyway to humor him. Kagome waited, feeling Mr. Price's stare starting to wear a hole at the back of her head. 'How does mom know these people? Daemon Price? Julian Price? Why do those names sound so familiar?'Finally, Kagome couldn't wait anymore and turned around.

"You know, Mr. Price, this is really funny and all, but- Wha!" Kagome exclaimed when she found that she was alone in the parking lot.

"That heartless creep!" Kagome seethed, carefully taking up her heavy golf bag again. When she was sure that she could walk, Kagome inched out of the parking lot and into the clubhouse.

This was going to be more horrible than she thought.

---

If you're wondering about the can thing, that's a whole different story that I've finished before finishing this chapter. As for this chapter, it was also going to contain the first lesson itself but then I looked at it and said, "I'm splitting this so I can at least have this chunk updated." To tell you the truth, I already had this 'chunk' ready about 2 weeks after I updated the prologue, but realized TODAY that I didn't want to lump the lesson and this together. You guys probably don't like reading really long and grueling chapters anyway. So, you can expect the first lesson to come out sooner but shorter. Things even out.

It won't be THAT short, either, I can never make the chapters short, I just can't. The chapters will probably get longer and longer since things will be happening where Kagome pisses Sesshomaru off constantly for not living up to her father's supposed legacy in golfing. Hmmm….. maybe, to appease ya'll I'll post up the can story too. I was gonna post it up after I finish On the Green, but….. hey why not….

Checked Out is the name of the can story and ppl, I mean checked out as in a book not a chic. --

**Please review and give me constructive tips 'cuz I sure need them!** --;;

This is a chapter that has been fixed, so if you haven't seen the horrible version of this, oh well to you! (Thanks Viki for the warning) (Thank you my beta for editing)

Muhaha! I now have a beta! This means better chapters! Less confusion! YAY!


End file.
